Crazy
by Hawk's eye
Summary: l'idée me viens d'une chanson du groupe simple plan bon bah voilà Il fut lire pour voir, ok elle n'est pas super mais peut être que vous,vous allez aimer Enjoy


**Crazy**

**Auteur :** hawk's eye

Salut à tous, je me détache un peu de mes 2 autres fics pour écrire une fic d'un seul chapitre Bon bah voilà, l'idée me vient d'une chanson de groupe : Simple plan

Cette chanson s'appelle crazy. http/musique.ados.fr/Simple-Plan/Crazy-t14907.html

Vous pouvez écouter un extrait, je sais le monde de fma n'est pas tout à fait comme le notre mais il est très ressemblant. Je vous fait de très gros bisous lol

C'était un fait, Roy Mustang détèstait le fonctionnement militaire. Mais il en avait surtout assez d'avoir l'aire d'un sombre assassin, il était toujours triste de ce qu'il avait fait même si les gens autour de lui le considérait plus comme un héro. « rien ne va dans cette société ! «

**Tell me what's wrong with society**

**When everywhere I look I see**

**Young girls dying to be on TV**

**Won't stop till they've reached their dreams**

**Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec cette société**

**Quand je regardes partout autour, je vois**

**Des jeunes filles mourrant d'envie de passer à la télé**

**Qui ne s' arrêteront pas avant qu'elles n'aient atteint leurs rêves**

**Diet pills, surgery**

**Photo shop pictures in magazines**

**Telling them how they should be**

**It doesn't make sense to me**

**Pilules aminciçantes, chirurgie**

**Les photos refaite à l'ordinateur pour les magasines**

**Qui leurs disent comment elles devraient être**

**Cela n'a aucun sens pour moi**

**Is everybody going crazy ?**

**Is anybody gonna save me ?**

**Can anybody tell me what's going on ?**

**Tell me what's going on**

**If you open your eyes**

**You'll see that something is wrong**

**Est-ce que tout le monde est devenu fous ?**

**Quelqu'un viendrait-il me sauver ?**

**Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui ce passe**

**Dis-moi ce qui ce passe**

**Si tu ouvres tes yeux**

**Tu verras que quelque chose ne va pas**

**I guess things aren't how they used to be**

**There's no more normal families**

**Parents act like enemies**

**Making kids feel like it's World War 3**

**Je supposes que les choses ne sont pas comment elles devraient l'être**

**Il n'y a plus de familles normales**

**Les parents agissent comme des ennemis**

**Les enfants ce sentent comme si c'était à la troisième guerre mondiale**

**No one cares, no one's there**

**I guess we're all just too damn busy**

**And money's our first priority**

**It doesn't make sense to me**

**Tout le monde s'en fous, il n'y a personne ici.**

**Je supposes nous sommes tous trop occupés**

**Et l'argent est notre première priorité**

**Cela n'a pas de sens pour moi**

**Is everybody going crazy ?**

**Is anybody gonna save me ?**

**Can anybody tell me what's going on ?**

**Tell me what's going on**

**If you open your eyes**

**You'll see that something is wrong**

**Est-ce que tout le monde est devenu fous ?**

**Quelqu'un viendrait-il me sauver ?**

**Quelqu'un peut-il me dire se qui ce passe**

**Dis-moi ce qui ce passe**

**Si tu ouvres tes yeux**

**Tu verras que quelque chose de va pas**

**is everybody going crazy ?**

**Is everybody going crazy ?**

**Est-ce que tout le monde est devenu fous ?**

**Est-ce que tout le monde est devenu fous ?**

**Tell me what's wrong with society**

**When everywhere I look I see**

**Rich guys driving big SUV's**

**When kids are starving in the streets**

**Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec cette société**

**Quand je regardes partout autour, je vois**

**Les riches qui conduisent d'énormes 4x4**

**Quand les enfants meurs de faim dans la rue**

**No one cares**

**No one likes to share**

**I guess life's unfai**

**Tout le monde s'en fou**

**Personne n'aime partager**

**Je devines que la vie est injuste**

Roy Mustang ferra changer ça, c'est sur ! Roy serra les poings et regarda en direction du Q.G de Central City, vers le bureau de Bradley comme pour le défier. Il allait tuer ce gros con qui ne voit même pas ce qu'il a fait de ce pays.

Il avait besoin de Riza plus que tout mais comment lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis déjà bien longtemps et qu'il voulait l'épouser ? En plus pourquoi déjà parler d'épouser alors qu 'il ne sortait même pas ensemble !

Colonel Mustang, Edward m'a donner son rapport, mais pourquoi êtes vous ici à une heure pareil ?

Roy se retourna pour voir une Riza avec une grand sourire. Il était bien 22 heures du soir et Roy qui n'avait rien remarquer observa Riza de la tête aux pieds, il tendit une main tremblante vers la main de Riza.Il lui prit sa main enfin, apresiant la douceur de sa peau.

Colonel ? Allez-vous bien ?

Ha ?.. Heu ? Pardon !

IL lui lâcha la main à son grand regret. Et voulant trouver un sujet de conversation commença :

Alors dans quelques semaines… Vous serez la garde du corps de Bradley ?

Heu ? Oui…. Ed m'a donné son rapport…Que faites-vous à central ?

Je suis….Venu vous voir….

Riza sursauta. roy Mustang ! roy Mustang ! Il est venus pour me voir !

Ha ? Heu ? Mais pourquoi ? Heu ? Vous ne voulez pas venir boire un verre dans ce bar ?

riza le regarda puis d'un mouvement de tête aciessa.

Après du temps passer dans le bar, roy et Riza avaient beaucoup bu et riza proposa à Roy de rester dormir chez elle, ce dernier accepta bien sur.

Ils rentrèrent dans le petit apartement de Riza où plusieurs gros cartons étaient entassé.

Je vous laisses mon lit, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Non lieutenant ! C'est mon qui scoite ! C'est moi qui prend le canapé !

Colonel, c'est moi qui vous ai proposer de venir donc vous êtes mon inviter alors je ne dois pas vous faire dormir sur ce foutu canapé !

voyant que riza était énervé, Roy alla dans sa chambre. La pièce n'était pas très grande, un lit avait été mi contre le mur, une coiffeuse était également là. Roy s'allongea au fond du lit. Les draps sentaient bon l'odeur de Riza. Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand soudain ! Une idée lui vint à l'esprit : Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Riza était tranquillement dans le canapé quand elle entendit un cri. Elle releva la tête et remarqua qu'ils venaient de sa chambre puis elle reconnut la voie de Roy l'appeler : Lieutenant ! Au secours ! Aidez moi ! Arrrgggg !

Riza trembla et se mit à crier : J'arrive colonel ! Elle coura dans sa chambre et quand elle entra il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda autour d'elle en interpellant son colonel :

Colonel ! Où êtes-vous ! Hé ho !

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer derrière elle et se retourna en sursaut. Elle vit Roy s'approcher d'elle d'un pas lent.

Colonel ? Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle !

Mais Roy ne l'écouter pas, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille et commença à lui faire de petits baisers dans le cou.

Arrêtez ! Vous êtes saoul ! Vous n'êtes pas conscient de ce que vous faites !

Bien au contraire…Riza je vous aimes depuis déjà longtemps….Je n'ai jamais oser vous le dire mais depuis ce jour tragique, je n'ai pas cesser de vous aimer…Vous êtes tellement belle.

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Riza et déposa un baiser doux sur celles-ci, riza répondit à ce baiser et décida de la prolonger. Leur baiser devint plus passionné et les deux amants ce serer bien fort de les bras l'un de l'autres. Il n'ut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils se retrouve nu dans le lit de la petite blonde qui était comblé. Elle aimait Roy depuis vraiment très longtemps et elle le suivrait n'importe où sur terre.

Elle le regarda puis lui susurra au creux de l'oreille :

Roy, je t'aime.

Puis peu de temps après ils fermèrent les yeux laissant leur rêves prendrent le dessus.

3 ans plus tard, le führer et sa femme : Riza Mustang eurent un petit garçon appeler Kento. Il ressemblait à sa mère et avait les yeux profonds de son père.

**Is everybody going crazy ?**

**Is anybody gonna save me ?**

**Can anybody tell me what's going on ?**

**Tell me what's going on**

**If you open your eyes**

**You'll see that something is wrong**

FIN

ndla : lol bon ok c'est une peu nul " mais voilà c'est comme ça


End file.
